


Candy Shop

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, PWP, Reader x Adam Driver, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Work Conduct, real person fiction - Freeform, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: Following a stressful day at work, you and your partner Adam have an argument about customer service and the way Adam has been interacting with customers. Things quickly become heated and some not safe for work actions follow.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader





	Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again it has been almost a year since I have uploaded. Here is a weird workplace fantasy involving Adam Driver. Also, sidenote: I know real person is controversial, but please remember this is fictional and be respectful of the people mentioned. This is not in anyway representative of the real person nor their behavior. This is a work of fiction, and in a sense this is just using their likeness to play a role.

After you locked the door for close, you were standing at the register counting money while Adam was sweeping the store front and putting up chairs. He huffed about the amount of dishes and inventory to stock. “So much to do.” He frowned.   
“You know you wouldn’t have so much to do after close if you’d just do your job instead of flirting with customers all day” You shot back without thinking, annoyed by all the women who hit on him during working hours. Even more annoyed by how much it got to you. Shuffling the bills in your hand.   
“Flirting?” He raised his eyebrow and turned to you, “Is that what you think I’m doing?” His voice was almost bemused, as if he couldn’t believe the accusations.   
“You are. Everytime a girl walks in that is all you do” You shook your head and put the money into the lockbox.   
“I am not flirting with them, they’re flirting with me.” He set the broom against the wall and came around the corner.   
“Oh yeah? Well you certainly aren’t discouraging them with the way you respond” You moved away from the register, placing the lockbox on the counter and walking to the back kitchen. Adam followed closely behind you.  
“What being nice? You don’t want me to be nice to our customers?” He leaned against the fridge and crossed his arms. “You want me to just be an asshole?” You could hear the anger rising in his voice and you couldn’t help but be upset that he wasn’t seeing your side.   
“You are an asshole!” You shouted at him while putting pans into the dishwasher, slamming the door closed.  
“Oh really? Is that what you think?” He kept close to you following you as you tried to escape confrontation by cleaning. “That I just get off on these girls basically harassing me?” His voice was getting more stern and defensive. “That I relish in their filthy looks and horny comments? You think I wanna play into their little fantasies?” He had had enough and was no longer keeping his anger concealed. He had you cornered next to the racks of inventory.  
“I-” You stammered and felt a little embarrassed for bringing it up in the first place.   
“You what?” He put his arm above you, holding you in place with his frame. “You know I’m starting to think you are just jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous,” You muttered the words, not even believing them yourself, hiding your face in your shoulder.   
He put his hand on your face, making you look at him. “You can’t bear the thought of me flirting with them, no matter how harmless the conversation you just can’t sleep at night knowing some random girl thinks she’s got me.” He had a dark grin on his face as he brought his hand down to your waist, the other dropping to your lower back. He leaned in close to your ear, his breath against your neck and whispered, “You want me all to yourself, like the greedy little bitch you are.”  
You felt your face grow red and hot and tried to protest. “That’s not true-”  
“It’s not? I can see it in the way you hold your fist at your sides when ringing up their order. In the way you tense passing them back their credit card. You hate the idea of them even thinking about me.” He pulled you away from the shelves and pushed your back against the fridge.   
“Adam-”  
He grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the fridge. “What? What is it you have to say?  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean-” You couldn’t finish your sentence before he interrupted you.   
“You don’t mean to be all wound up about it? All hung up on random girls I don’t even think about after they leave the store?” He leaned into your neck, open mouth pressed against the skin as if he was about to bite you.“You want them to know I’m taken don’t you? You can’t even imagine what they say to me when you aren’t around, I bet it would make you cry.”  
“Adam please,” you whimpered as he pressed his leg between yours.  
“Please? Please what? Stop talking? Please stop reminding you of your own actions and thoughts? Do you want them to know?” He pushed his thigh up against you, the slight pressure making you more aroused than you’d care to admit  
“I-”  
“That’s what you want isn’t it?” He brought a hand down to your chin. “You want them to know that I’ve only got you. I’ll make sure they can tell.” He let go of your hands and face only to wrap his arms around you and lift you up onto the counter, placing his body between your legs. “I’ll make sure you're bruised and marked up. That’ll make you happy, knowing that they’ll see how I treat you, my own little toy.” He pulled you by the hips to the edge of the counter, kissing you hard and relentlessly until you couldn’t think about anything anymore.   
“Please-” You breathed out, feeling hot, your mind fuzzy and your skin burning. He pulled your pants down and tossed them aside, before pulling your shirt over your head.   
“What an unreasonably nice set to be wearing to work. Were you planning for this darling?” He smiled as he reached to unhook your bra and slip your panties off.   
“No, I” he placed a finger to your lips.  
“Quiet,” He slipped the finger into your mouth and you sucked at it gingerly, feeling like your heart was pounding out of your chest. “Good girl.” He pulled his finger out of your mouth and dragged it down across your neck and chest, stopping to rest just above your hips. You tried your best not to whine as he began tracing circles around your hips and thighs. His hands were rough and strong, but they could have been feathers with how lightly he was touching you.   
“Adam, I don’t know if we should do this here…” You felt a little bit embarrassed lying on the counter, the cold metal against your skin.   
He pulled back and brought you closer to him. “Maybe you're right.” He helped you stand up and held you against his chest. “After all, no one would be able to see you back here.”   
“What?-” He lifted you up again, this time carrying you out to the front of the store. “Adam?! Wait-”   
“It’s all right, all the lights are off.” He chuckled and placed you down on the front counter, the granite wasn’t as cold as the metal in the back. The glow from the refrigerator cases light the room, but dimly enough that you would have to press your face against the windows to see anything. “You’re safe, I’ve got you okay?”  
“Okay,” He leaned in and kissed you gently, placing his hand behind your head. He smiled as he pulled away and you couldn’t help but whine at the sudden loss of contact. He looked at you with hunger in his eyes, and got on his knees in front of you.   
He pressed his mouth against your pussy, gently sucking at your clit and then flicking it with his tongue. His hands gripped your thighs as he ate you out, slow and methodically making you shiver and whimpered, moaning out for more. He let go of your thighs for a moment and stood up, he leaned in and kissed you. Making you taste yourself on his tongue, pressing himself into you. He must have pulled out his cock while you were distracted but now you could feel it raw and hot against your thigh. He pulled you closer to him, rubbing himself against you.  
You could feel his cock at your entrance and moaned as he pushed in slowly, stretching you gently and filling you up. “You’d make a good cock sleeve,” He laughed and you felt like punching him.   
“Shut up,” You huffed and he smiled, lifting you off the counter, gravity helping to push you down on his dick. He held you there momentarily, relishing in the feeling of you around him.   
“You’re so wet. Are you sure you weren’t planning for this?” He kissed your neck, his hands roughly gripping the back of your thighs.  
“No, why would-” He cut you off with a thrust, causing you to lose your words and let out a moan instead. You let your head rest against his shoulder as he bounced you up and down, the feeling of being used by him made your head spin.  
“I think I know an even better spot,” He carried you around to the store front, all the tables and chairs were put up and you couldn’t catch up to his thinking.   
“Wha-” He kissed you before setting you down and pushing you up against the window. The glass cold on your breasts and the sudden glimpse of the empty parking lot making your heart jump. He spread your legs apart and pressed a kiss against your pussy before positioning himself behind you. His cock felt even larger in this position. He grasped your hip with his hand, and grabbed your hair with the other.   
“Imagine if those girls could see you now. Sopping wet around my cock, breathing heavily against the front window. What a whore you’ve become for me.” He pulled your head back and kissed the top of your forehead.  
“You talk too much,” You breathed out and smiled as he gripped onto you harder increasing his pace.   
“Do I?” He smirked and flipped your around, lifting you up to press your back against the window, holding you up. He pressed his head against yours looking at you as you squirmed and moaned. His thrust were at a steady rhythm, but more forceful and deeper with each one.   
He fell out of rhythm when he kissed you, placing a hand between your bodies to rub your clit in small circles as he pounded into you. “You feel so good baby, fuck.” He kept his pace as steady as he could as he worked you up to climax.  
You cried out as he hit the right spots over and over again until you started trembling and tightening around his cock. “Adam, Ah! Fuck.” You moaned as he bite down on your neck as you came. His climax following quickly behind, filling you up with cum and breathing heavily in your ear. He peppered your skin with kisses as he pulled out and helped lower you to the ground.   
You could feel the cum sliding down your thighs as you sat on the tiled floor of the shop, not entirely aware of what had just happened. He kissed your forehead and ran to grab a towel and your clothes. “Here, let me clean you up.”   
He wiped you cleaned and held onto you as you got dressed, your knees a bit wobbly. “You alright?” He asked, his face looking a bit sheepish.  
“Mhmm, yeah.” You felt sleepy and blissful, brain dull from your orgasm. “You gotta mop the floor again.”   
He laughed and pulled down a chair for you. “Here I’ll finish closing up and then we’ll go home.” He kissed your cheek.   
“Mkay,” you smiled, eyes half closed.


End file.
